The present invention relates to a height-adjustable support such as for supporting a table top, in which two supports can be coupled to one another at their upper ends by at least one beam and the height adjustment takes place by means of a threaded rod being rotatably but not axially movable received in the upper part of a support and extending into a nut mounted in the lower part of said support, said part being provided with a laterally extending base and being axially movable in relation to the upper part of the support, in which the threaded rod can be rotated manually or by motor and the threaded rod has its upper end provided with a bevel gear wheel that can engage with a bevel gear wheel connected to a horizontally extending coupling rod coupling the threaded rods of both supports.
Such an assembly of height-adjustable supports is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,748. With this assembly, the lower part of a support is located partly within the upper part. This has the disadvantage, that it produces a less attractive whole, since the lower part is nearly always at some distance from the base of the lower part. Furthermore, there is a risk that an object can be underneath the bottom edge of the uper part. This object or the support itself may be damaged when lowering the support.